killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Killzone: Liberation
Killzone: Liberation is the stand in sequel to PlayStation 2 Game Killzone, and has been released only for the PlayStation Portable ('PSP). It is the second installment of the ''Killzone Franchise''. Killzone: Liberation was released on October 31, 2006 in North America, November 3, 2006 in Europe and November 8, 2006 in Australia. It is the first and only game in the series to be released on the PSP, and the only game in the series to be rated T for Teen, but also the only game in the series to not be rated M for Mature. Story Set two months after the events of Killzone, most of southern Vekta is still under Helghast control. The rules of war have been cast aside with the Helghast General Armin Metrac, employing brutal measures in order to seize the initiative and strengthen his position further. Returning as Jan Templar, players will be sent on a covert mission to save hostages captured by Metrac, while ISA troops continue the fight for liberty. There are 4 "chapters" with 4 levels in which players eliminate the Helghast resistance (a fifth chapter was made available to download). Returning as Jan Templar, players are sent on a covert operation to save hostages captured by Metrac, while ISA troops continue the fight for liberty. Rico Velasquez, Jan's friend on the battlefield, often assists him on his way through the enemy lines. Shadow Marshal Luger, another of Jan's partners, also helps him. As Metrac captures ISA Minister of War Heff Milcher, scientist Evelyn Batton, and ISA General Dwight Stratson, Jan is sent on the rescue mission. After a set of military operations, Jan Templar is closely following the trail of hostages and pursues Cobar, who has taken Milcher and Stratson. Milcher is then killed by Cobar, but Jan is nevertheless successful in defeating him, even though Cobar was piloting a personal walking tank. Cobar reveals that there is a traitor in ISA command who is helping the Helghast, but is finished off by Dwight Stratson before he can say who the traitor is. The next step for Jan Templar is to assault Armin Metrac's mountain fortress and rescue Evelyn Batton. Shadow Marshal Luger, Templar's longtime partner, aids him on the mission. There, he fights many of Helghan elite warriors (including a giant cybernetic unit) before encountering and killing Metrac in a final showdown. Afterwards, Templar locates Evelyn and escapes with her just before the fortress is destroyed. The game's outro marks the beginning of Killzone 2, as we hear Scolar Visari speaking of nuclear weapons which he intends to use on ISA forces. In the fifth, downloadable chapter, Jan is sent on a mission to the Vektan capital city. Even though Metrac is no more, the enemy forces are still coordinated and fighting well. ISA believes that the unknown traitor is supplying Helgan with information. The only suspect is Rico, Jan's friend. Battling his way through war-ravaged city, Jan finally finds Rico, who reveals that the traitor is, in fact, General Dwight Stratson, who not only sold the planet to Helghast, but has become the shadow commander of remaining Helgan forces. Jan proceeds to the capital building of Vekta, where Stratson is located, battling hordes of Helghast and even Stratson's personal elite guard on his way. There, he engages the general in combat. However, Stratson is well-prepared and uses his armored mecha against Jan, but is ultimately defeated. He, wounded, is then arrested by ISA forces. Gameplay This game features a top-down isometric view in contrast to the rest of the Killzone series, which are first-person shooters. The resultant game can be seen as a mixture of a shooter and a dungeon crawler or a top down contra type game. The missions are presented in groups that can be chosen in any order by the player, but completing certain missions first does have effect over other missions. The player can only control Jan Templar, although he can board and control several vehicles and weapons: heavy machine gun turrets, a tank, a hovercraft and a jetpack. During some levels a 'buddy' can be ordered around (although some are unarmed). These 'buddies' are normally teammates (Rico and Luger) or people that have to be rescued (The three VIP's in the third mission, first chapter and Evelyn in the third and fourth mission, fourth chapter). By collecting various pickups in the form of money cases, the player unlocks new weapons to use in the game. These weapons can be found in various weapons caches in certain levels. After enough money is amassed, the V2 upgraded weapons become available. The weapons in the caches are also converted into the V2 upgraded versions. Some of the unlockable weapons are: The StA-52 Assault Rifle, the IvP-18 Tropov Machine Pistol, the StA-52 SLAR, the M13 Shotgun, the M3 Revolver, the Crossbow and the VnS-10B Scylla Chaingun (The M82-G Assault Rifle is the default weapon). After downloading the chapter five update the VC1 Flamethrower and the BLR-06 Hadra MRL are available to unlock. The player can also unlock upgrades to Templar's abilities by completing challenge games within certain limits (Such as shooting a certain number of "enemy targets" without shooting the "civilian targets"). These are ranked in bronze, silver and gold. Upgrades come in the form of carrying more items, hitting harder in close quarters combat, performing actions faster or upgraded health. Reception Killzone: Liberation got 7.5/10 in Game Informer. Gamespot gave it 8.3/10. Killzone: Liberation received IGN's award for Best PSP Offline Multiplayer Game of 2006 and gave it 9.0/10. Trivia *Killzone: Liberation is presented as a third-person shooter and is the only of that kind in the Killzone series to date. es:Killzone_Liberation ru:Killzone:_Liberation Category:Games Category:Killzone: Liberation Category:Guerrilla Games